Silent Affections
by SleepyCrimson Ninja
Summary: During his free time...he searches for love from a certain butler, but then Ciel's gives an order that breaks his hearts to bits, now suffering from a dramatic heartbreak, he finds himself heads to a friend to 'rant' about her 'issues',but both soon realize that they have a certain kind dilemma of their own. R&R Also, rating might go to M in later chaps but for now its a T; OnHold
1. Heartbreak

**Yey! an Undertaker x Grell fic!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own these Kuroshitsuji character and credits to Yana Taboso for making them! :)**

**Notes: this is a joint effort of Me (SleepyCrimson Ninja) and ChibiGlowKitteh :)**

**ok...i'm starting to talk too much...so **

**Chapter One ~ ChibiGlowKitteh**

* * *

Grell sniffled as he splashed through the pouring rain, the crystalline rainwater droplets mixing in with the tears that streamed down his face and turned his mascara to a water-colour mess. He then headed to the only place he would currently be welcome in a situation like this… he'd much rather have turned to William, but all he would have gotten was a whack on the head from his bosses death scythe and stern words for being around that 'demon scum'… but he would be around the demon no longer… The memory replayed again and again, torturing his already broken heart.

_"Oh Sebas-chan~!" Grell sped down the alley towards the back of the retreating swallowtail coat and latched around its owners waist._  
_"Grell…" The demon sighed, not trying to hide his disgust towards the annoying reaper._  
_"Why so glum? I came here all the way to see Y~O~U!" Grell stepped in front of Sebastian and gently prodded his chest with each letter he spelt out, only to have his hand slapped away, "Ah, so stoic! It makes my heart flutter!" Grell grinned,_  
_"Sebastian! What are you…" The reaper and butler turned to see Sebastian's young master emerging from the Scotland Yard, he trailed off and his expression turned to impatience and annoyance._  
_"Grell… what are you doing here?" He growled,_

_"I came to see my beloved Sebas-chan! Why else?" Grell asked, the young earl's eyes suddenly were lost in concentration of his thoughts when he opened his mouth to speak again._  
_"Grell, if you refuse to leave Sebastian alone, I leave you no choice…"_  
_"W-Wha…?" Grell stammered, confused by the boys words,_  
_"I never want you around my butler again… Sebastian, I order you, to never speak, or look, or have anything to do with Grell ever again. If you try anything, Grell…" He turned to the black clad butler, "Sebastian, if Grell ever tries to see you again, you shall be ordered to kill him." With a satisfied smirk, _

_Ciel watched with a terrible gleam in his eye as Grell's expression turned from elated at seeing Sebastian, to horror, then longing sadness in a mere few moments._  
_"Sebastian, let's go," Ciel turned with a flick of his cape, beginning to stalk from the alleyway, Sebastian turned to look at Grell once more… the last time he ever would be allowed,_

_"Sebas-chan… please…" Grell whispered hoarsely, trying to fight the tears that were already beginning to trail down his cheeks. His heart snapped when he saw Sebastian glance after his retreating young master and knelt to the damp ground on one knee, hand over his heart in his signature bow, "Yes, my lord," And with that, the butler stood and walked from the alley, not even giving a glance back…_

The Undertaker's shop loomed overhead in the dark clouds that produced a false darkness, causing London to look as though it had reached dusk even though it was barely lunch. Raising a trembling hand, from cold weather and the shaking sobs that wracked his body.

Grell knocked quietly on the door. A few agonizing moments later, the door swung open and the silver head poked out,  
"Has the young Earl finally come for his-" Undertaker's usual grin dropped to an uncharacteristic frown when he spotted the sobbing reaper on his doorstep, "Grell? You're going to catch the death of yourself! What are you doing out there?!"

Undertaker was too surprised to find Grell in the condition he was currently in the use the reapers infamous 'm'dear'. The black sleeved hand closed on Grell's wrist and yanked him inside when he didn't move, a dripping, shivering, emotional mess. The door slammed behind Grell, causing him to jump slightly when Undertaker's hand dropped onto his shoulder, causing him to peer sadly up at the mortician  
"Now, what's wrong, hm, m'dear?" He asked, the slight hints of a smile tugging at the corners at corners of his mouth again, obviously the state Grell was in hadn't fazed him for long.  
"Oh, U-Undertaker…. It's j-just t-terrible!" Grell wailed, the silver-haired man was taken by surprise as

Grell fell forward into his arms, nearly knocking the two into a shelf of jars that held the organs of the dead. Undertaker quickly steadied himself and clutched the emotional reaper to him with surprising tenderness as Grell trembled in the black robes of the retired death god. He glanced down in confusion before allowing himself to try and calm the reaper down enough for him to speak.  
"Hush now… everything is fine," His fingers trailed through the long crimson tresses as he rocked the shinigami slightly. After a few moments, Grell's noisy sobs ceased to small hiccups as he peered sadly up at the grinning-again face of Undertaker.  
"S-Sebastian… he's never allowed to see me again due to his stupid little masters o-orders… If I try to approach them, he's been ordered to simply end my life…" Undertaker let a small, audible growl emanate from his throat as Grell stepped away, though he had calmed from his break-down, he was still shivering with cold that had soaked into his weary bones.

"Why don't you have a seat, m'dear? I'll be back with tea in a moment," With that, he swept himself into the darkened kitchen doorway. Grell sniffled once more and wiped away one last tear that snaked its way down and drip from the tip of his nose. He peered around the shop before gingerly taking a seat on a black coffin lid, tapping his fingers absentmindedly on his lap while waiting for the insane mortician to return.

* * *

**to be continued...**


	2. Consultation

**Ahahah...**

**so after having a LOTS of lazy minutes... **

**and a few i'll-bang-my-head-to the-wall moments...boom! this played out like a movie in my head...hopefully its turned good...after a cute ch1... *cross fingers***

**italized lines = words unsaid/mind talk OR flashbacks scenes **

**oOh! almost forgot ...DISCLAIMERS! these Reapers aren't mine characters aren't ...credits to Yana Taboso...**

**right...nuff said!**

* * *

**~Chapter Two~ **

**by: SleepyCrimson Ninja**

* * *

Standing alone in the counter, Undertaker was washing his hands after beautifying the corpse that was sent to his shop. The rain was pouring hard on his roof he smiled, he always liked the rain somehow…

The door knock rang, he gave out a sigh then went to the front desk, and when it didn't open when it was supposed to, he just decided to wait for a moment, but then he somehow could sense hesitation of the other party outside so he came to the front the door and poked his head through the gap.

"Has the young Earl finally come for his-" Undertaker's usual grin dropped to an uncharacteristic frown when he spotted the sobbing reaper on his doorstep, "Grell? You're going to catch the death of yourself! What are you doing out there?!" Undertaker was too surprised to find Grell in the condition he was in.  
"Now, what's wrong, hm, m'dear?" He asked, hints of a smile tugging at the corners at corners of his mouth again, obviously the state Grell was in hadn't fazed him for long.  
"Oh, U-Undertaker…. It's j-just t-terrible!" Grell wailed and fell forward into his arms, nearly knocking the two into a shelf of jars that held the organs of the dead. Undertaker quickly steadied himself and clutched the emotional reaper to him with surprising tenderness as Grell trembled in the black robes of the retired death god. He glanced down in confusion before allowing himself to try and calm the reaper down enough for him to speak.

"Hush now… everything is fine," His fingers trailed through the long crimson tresses as he rocked the shinigami slightly. After a few moments, Grell's noisy sobs ceased to small hiccups as he peered sadly up at the grinning-again face of Undertaker.  
"S-Sebastian… he's never allowed to see me again due to his stupid little masters o-orders… If I try to approach them, he's been ordered to simply end my life…" Undertaker let a small, audible growl emanate from his throat as Grell stepped away.

"Why don't you take a seat, dear~ I'll be serving up tea" He then left the redhead and went to the kitchen.

After moments of rummaging through the kitchen and his room, which were all located at of back of the shop, he came back to the front to where the redhead was and was pushing along a tea trolley that contained an assortment of things including a towels, spare clothes, an assortment of combs and a hairdryer after placing a kettle of water on the stovetop, sat beside the redhead.

"I'm back~" he grinned "You should probably get those clothes dear or you'll catch death yourself …and that would be tragic"

Grell nodded then looked at the Undertaker with the look that could be interpreted as a 'could you please leave while I change look'. With the mortician realizing this the he left in a mock panic, "Aah! I almost forget about the kettle on the stove…" that being said he headed back to the kitchen.

While preparing the tea…

He then checked up on the redhead by glancing in the direction every once in awhile, well he couldn't help he has had a crush on him for god knows how long, he caught sight of the half naked redhead buttoning up a pair of his pants, he looks away.

"Are you done yet?" Undertaker grinning, already having an idea of what the redhead might reply.

"NO…no not yet, gosh this pants of yours certainly has LOTS of…or rather simply put...its complicated"

And he was right, "...Well since I'm just finishing things here… you need any help?"

Grell blushed at the thought of the mortician seeing him in his state, "Aah! NO!No…well…uhm…I…yes...please?"

"Okay then, I'm coming over"

"Wow you have hairdryer…you use this right?" seeing the gadget somewhat hidden underneath one of the towels in the trolley.

"Oh so you saw it…well having long hair is…quite a hassle...I think you can relate very well"

"Ah yes, but I am very proud of having such beautiful hair"

Undertaker's usual grin painted his face as he appeared and was carrying the teapot to the redhead. Thankfully he still kept some of his old clothes, since lending him his cloak might not fit the redhead's slender figure.

At the sight of Grell he was blow drying his crimson hair and wore a v-neck sweats and one of Undertakers unique pair of pants,

"Looking Very good, m'dear" he grinned, as he took a seat on one of the coffins' lids

"All thanks to you" he smiled back, then for some reason sadness covered his face again, sitting beside him.

"Tea?" handing him one tea filled beaker, sensing the sad expression returning, Grell accepted the beaker and sip at the tea.

"By the way, you can return the clothes whenev-" Undertaker said hoping to make small conversation.

"Really? Well, thank you very much"

"Oh? " [silence]

For a few moments there was a tense and awkward silence filling the room.

"Wanna talk about your-"

"Am I horrible? A horrible person?"

"Oh?...what made you think about that?!" the mortician asked, somewhat confused by the question

Grell looked at him, blankly like he was looking for an honest reply.

"Well you certainly are a lot of things, but you definitely not horrible" Undertaker said in a 'matter of fact' tone.

"Hmm" Grell looks down

"…besides you certainly look lovely in whatever you wear…" drags the trolley to him so he could pull out his cookie jar and nibbled on a cookie.

_I really hope there was a lot more of people like undertaker…I really like... _"Wait, you're not mad?"

"Huh? should I be?" the mortician replied

"Aren't you annoyed or angry that I came in here unannounced?"

"Hmm…not at all…lately its been pretty dull around here…" Grell looks up with a confused look

"…and I've always liked your…the company of a happy people" Undertaker said, grinning but at the back of his mind he thought '_Wow that came out wrong …tssh…should've been like I really LOVE and enjoy your visits'. _

Grell blushed "I'm not being a nuisance to you at all?" getting teary eyed, delighted

"No…not at all..i really- oh?"

"Thank you" _I don't get it yet…but for some reason I always like being here…with the Undertaker, I feel like he's better company than Will or Sebastian, who either give me a smack and more work or a self injury due to a cold shoulder._

Grell felt tight yet comfortable hug that circled around him, like a response. It was only then he realized that he had hugged the elder man and was burying his face in his chest, he then felt a pleasant electric shot through him as a slender hand started to stroke his hair all the way to the ends, in a somewhat feline manner.

"M'dear …if you have something to say, you can tell me… If you want to cry, then don't hold back…I'll be right here if you're ready…just don't keep it bottled inside "

Grell looked up, surprised by what he just said

"…and if you must throw a fit then please do so…just clean up after"

"And if I don't?" he joked, the thought of him throwing a tantrum seemed funny

"I'll get all Mom-like on you and force you to clean up"

Both couldn't help but laugh as that line seems to sound so weird.

"Eheeeehehe…you seem to feel a lot better"

Grell blushing "Thank goodness I came here" _why am I having butterflies in my stomach? _

"You are certainly most welcome my dear" Undertaker replied, and thought silently '_I love him so, but I cannot show it, I want him so bad but he cannot know it, I want to tell him but I know now this isn't the right time so I'll just be here if he needs me. At least...until I have the courage to confess to him. '_

They were both in the moment, and not realizing someone was knocking at the door.

Undertaker cupped Grell's chin with his slender hands and leaned in, slowly, accessing how he'll react…closer…his eyes can slightly be visible behind his silver fringes…and just as their lips were about to touch…

-sound of intentional coughing- "Hmmm..."

Both were surprised and zoned back to reality, looking into the direction of the sound, to see William poking the side of his glasses with his garden shears scythe.

"So this is were you've been spending your time with instead of working" Will scolded as Grell fell silent, not really knowing what to say.

Undertaker, with a gentle touch cupped Grell's face and made him look at his own and planted a short yet soft, sweet kiss on his plush lips.

At that exact moment, Grell could feel his heart skip a beat and something inside him clicked. Undertaker's eyes seemed to glow as he saw the stunned reaction on the redhead's face, he stood up a wide grin painting his face, as he was doing so, the mortician whispers softly into the redhead's ear "I meant that...m'dear..." Turning around to head to the morgue room, he looked back at Grell's very surprised yet confused expression, the silver haired mortician started to chuckle as William's usually neutral expression turn into a wide eyed shocked expression, making the chuckles turn into the mortician's characteristic laughter...

* * *

_**To be continued...**_

**so what you think?**

**review/comment/PM...let me know!**  
**but now flaming please :)**

**tune in next time!**


	3. Explaination, Invites

**Finally, sorry for taking too long…I think**

**Hey! I'm baaack~! After internet issues that makes uploading anything im-possi-ble and irritating! in a span of two weeks…tssssk *pissed remembering*the only thing I could do was stare at the loading screen in whatever online thing I did, besides mail and chat …anyway**

***smile* there's a few missing bits as I kind of skipped over as I re-read the previous chapter which was most likely forgotten *giggle* [90 %- ignored 10% maybe wondered why nothing happened to it].**

**And so on with the chapter!**

* * *

Undertaker finally getting over his giggly fit leaving the two stunned reapers frozen, humming a made up tune as he went to the morgue room to start on another corpse that got delivered that he forgot about.

"Grell Sutcliffe, what in reapers realm happened here before I came in?" William surprised at what just happened and irritated at the redhead that wasn't doing his job and evident enough he ditch it. And of course he had no idea of whatever happened. Grell unfroze, and came back to his senses stuttering.

"Ah…Will…uh It wasn't…I was…uhm…NOTHING happened!"

"Uh-hmm...and how could you possibly make me believe in that?" William questioned

"Will~!Its becau-" his voice becoming high pitched but the other party just glowered, and since a face palm would simply be leave an unpleasant mark and that would look bad on his picture perfect image.

"…"

"Why won't you really believe me?! I swear nothing really happened!"

"hmm…and how was _that_ nothing?" Will said in a cold calm, fashion, reasoning

Grell glances away from William as a blush appeared in his face, as he remembered most part of his 'counseling' with Undertaker conversation. William's cold eyes continued to glare at his co-worker/friend.

"Must you really lie in MY face and make ME enumerate what could possibly wrong with that picture?"

"uh…er...yes, please?" Grell looks up at Will and immediately looks back right away as the glare in Will's eyes seemed to look into the depths of his being, as he sensed hotter blush coming 'Oh my gods Will you never fail to get me hot with that icy expression, Ah~' and then he felt a warm stinging feeling shooting through him then draining down to a stop at his groin.

William nudging at his glasses, "Honestly…" as he got meticulous and looked at his colleague from head to foot. Grell even though not directly looking at his boss, he suddenly got nervous and self-conscious as he felt cold eyes analyze him.

TICK… TOCK… TICK… TOCK…

After what seemed like a torturous eternity, ten minutes

Grell finally squeaked "you're really not gonna say anyt- "

"Reaper Sutcliff, I almost gave up on my ridiculous quest in looking for you, expecting you to be with that filth of a vermin, yet you weren't…and so I came here for inquires of your whereabouts, only to find you…in uh…_that_" William blushes….Grell almost immediately notices it and jokes about it, hoping he would be less pissed.

"uh… Will, you're blushing…do you finally admit that you like- ",

William CHOP!**

William stated flatly as grips his ever present shears and pokes it at Grell like a pointer to the board on Grell's forehead

"Hmm…aside from skipping work there's,

One, wet hair… *light swat at the head, "Ow!" *pokes at the redheads neck, earning a nervous gasp then the barely touching tip of the shears slides further down…

Two, clothes…that's obviously not your usual getup…*continues to slide lower slowly and stops at the waist line, and places it back to his side to poke at his glasses, blush*

"Ah~ Will that felt go-" *swats again but harder* "Hey!" Grell yelped as another part hurt,

Three, _why_ _on earth _is your pants open?!"

Grell confused at the comment and looked down and saw that the complicated pants was still open exposing a rigid hump trapped in the confines of his red silk brief boxers.

Undertaker, though in another room felt a shock shoot at him, William's voice rose up a note in the last line, Undertaker then recalled in his mind that Grell asked for his help with the pants, but events that occurred caused it to be overlooked, Realizing it was too late so he just peeked his head thru the gap at the door of the room to see the Will blushing whilst still looking like he was reprimanding at Grell who seem to silently fluster at the facts presented briefed at him. And Grell attempting but failed in defending himself. "Naay…as much as want to, I'll skip on intervening that…" then goes back on beautifying a corpse while humming to a made up tune.

{AWKWARD AND DEAFENING SILENCE}

"Honestly~"

"Ah! I almost forgot…Ronnie asked me to give you something" Grell said nervously hoping to cover up the current issue, luckily it did…sort of.

"Huh? What do you mean?"

_Days Ago…_

_While Grell was coming back from an assignment, Ronald approached him saying "Sutc- I mean Grell, could you give this to the boss? Mr. Spears…"_

_"Huh why not give it yourself, dear, I'm sure he'd appreciate it…"_

_"I…er…I would love to but…I'm using all my spare time preparing for my party this weekend, so uh…my hands are tied, thankfully I have Leon around" he hands Grell and William's invitation and she accepts._

_"Sure darling, I pass it…along with the dull paperwork…but, Leon- who's he? Is he cute?"_

_"Uh…er…Leon Jonas Kliesen**, well he was transferred from the German Dispatch couple months ago, and while he was alive he was my highschool buddy then he transferred, turns out he became a spitfire hotshot…he was some celebrities' party organizer that was big hit after that he was like celebrity himself since he was now a sought after Event Coordinator fella…"_

_"really now? What's his scythe like"_

_"yep, all true…he has a pistol , saying it's called an Umbrella Magnum Revolver**"_

_"wow Ronnie, from your view he looks-"_

_"let me guess…very dashing…right" Ron grins with delight as Grell jawdropped, _

_"Don't worry I'll make sure you can meet him" then turns to leaves her still wearing a surprised expression_

_"thanks in advance Grell!see ya around!"_

_"that boy…he took the words right outta my mouth…hmm" _

_Then Grell getting the giggles, placed the invites in his personal ledger._

Grell materializes his ledger in his open hand and then pulls out and small white envelope with 'William T. Spears' handwritten in the middle. Grell passed the invite to William.

"your invite…he wanted to give it to you himself but he said he was busy with stuff…"

Will reached his hand out and receives the letter "Oh….thanks, anyway, you will come with me to the office for your demotion since you haven't been doing much paperwork, causing me more than needed and unpaid overtime… "

"But Will thats-"

"No buts! Anymore from you and your back to a scissor scythes" Grell picked up his things and followed his boss. Will looked into the corner of the room created a portal, then a bright light forming a door, with Grell following right behind.

#$%^

From the morgue of the shop, he was hearing bits from the conversation but then since Will and Grell seemed to always bicker about something most of the time, he was ignoring on joining in on the topic as to not cause more involvement.

"Undertaker! Thanks for the company earlier, we're leaving now~ Come to the party alright~…see you around handsome~"

"You're _always_ welcome, m'dear!" he bellowed back,

"Maybe…wait…whaaat?"With that he dropped what he was doing and headed to the door of the morgue, but the portal was fading away. "party?...who's?". no answer "Aww…she's …gone"

Staring into the spot that was the portal, with a heavy sigh and his usual grin turned to a gloomy one,

So taking a pen and his journal he opened to a blank page and wrote…

.

.

.

* * *

"Boom! cliffhanger…heeehehe …uh - oh *sees stuff being thrown* … oh NOOOOO! "

**_To be continued…_**

**_right…so how was it? REVIEW!_**

**_Like, Comments, Advices, and Rage fits…_**

**_Put it in the box below and let me know… or PM me if you'd like_**

A/N: haaha bet you noticed some familiar references…maybe

William CHOP! – similar to Maka A's Maka Chop! & Grim's Shinigami Chop! (Soul Eater)

Leon Jonas Kliesen – not related to, Leo Kliesen of Tekken 6 or Leon Kennedy from Resident Evil

Umbrella Magnum Revolver – from the Resident Evil Games [Weapon]


	4. Shopping, Poems

**I'm do-one! :D and so my dear readers, another chapter unfolds...**

**Enjoy! ...then review! :)**

**~ChibiGlowKitteh~ /SleepyCrimson Ninja**

* * *

Chapter Four

* * *

"Wait! Will, before we have to go I have to pick up a dress for the party!" Grell shouted, tugging William and suddenly the scene turned back to the streets of London.  
"Sutcliff! You are not wearing a dress to Ronald's party, you're regular attire will do fine." William snapped.  
"But a dress is my usual party attire!"  
"That's not what…" William sighed, his subordinate obviously wasn't going to shut up or stop whining until he got a dress, what choice did he have?  
"… Grell Sutcliff, I swear, you are going to be the death of me from stress level…" William muttered to himself, Grell grinned,  
"I knew you would give in sometime, love!" He let go of William's wrist before hooking his arm through William's and dragging him along,  
"Sutcliff, unhand me this instant! I said you could go dress shopping, that doesn't give you permission to drag me along for your 'party plans'!" But William was forced to stop as Grell pulled him into the dress boutique and began quickly searching through the racks of dresses.  
"Hm… red, red, red, ah!"

After several- or what seemed like several- agonizing hours of standing embarrassingly in the dress shop waiting for Grell to finally pick a dress out, through several 'Mm, what about- no! That one! But what about this one…'.  
William glared as Grell finished at the clerk's (without any strange looks, surprisingly) and skipped over to the raven haired man.  
"You like it?" He asked, yanking the red silky fabric from the brown paper bag and holding it in front of himself. William simply ignored the crimson reaper and spun around, snapping his fingers as the portal appeared,  
"Wi-ill! Wait up!" Grell whined as he hurried after his boss and through the portal behind him. The moment they returned to the reaper realm Grell dashed off to his apartment, giving himself lots of time to prepare for the party. After all, things had to be perfect!

***

'In every way I look at you it fills my heart with joy and yearning  
But I learned something to which I cannot fathom  
That you easily fall hard  
To those who does not seek your love  
ridicule and injury doesn't seem to bother you  
But often the not I see you so blue  
And like a child you throw tantrums and tears  
Which doesn't seem to pass by my heightened ears  
Every time you are down I cannot help but frown  
As my heart aches with sadness  
Not being able to express my heartfelt affections to you  
For you might tis inappropriate and untrue.  
Love's sweet reflection,  
Words cannot express what my heart is feeling  
But then I wonder if you'll ever notice  
How strong my love is burning.'

"There…" Undertaker gently shut the black cover of the book and slid it away behind the other books among the shelf. He then glanced at the large, dark wood grandfather clock ticking in the corner of the room and tilted his head comically.  
"The party shall be momentarily, I shall not keep m'dear waiting, hm?" He asked himself, or more directed towards the corpses that lay inside the coffins as he quickly grabbed a few things to be stuffed in his robes pockets, but then he thought aloud "As much as I want to, I'd rather not scare the daylights out of everyone by looking like this…" and with that he changed into a more appropriate attire.

"Ohhhh! Where is he?!" Grell growled, wearing a Scala Red Beaded Sequin One Shoulder Slim Prom Dress, stalking back and forth across the polished wood of the dance floor, the bright red sequins of the dress flashing back and forth in the bright strobe lights that cast a gentle white light around the huge room and buffet tables that was filled with an assortment of meals , finger and non-finger foods alike and a two big punch bowls. Over at the minibar there was a number of various liqueur to choose from, with the aid of a bartender.

"Jeez, Senpai, you're just about blinding me with that dress, but other that that i could mistake you for a lady" Ronald complained and praised at the same time, shielding his eyes of the flashy sequins as he plucked a finger sandwich from one of the platters at the buffet tables nearby.  
"But we can't have a boring... simple dress though can we?" Grell whined back, exclaiming the word simple with extreme disgust. "Now where is Undertaker?"  
"You know, Mr. Sutcliff, he's still got half an hour," Leon said in an excellent mimic of William's voice, the fairly familiar ginger among the new reapers headed past with a length of silver door tinsel in his arms.  
"Will~! Would it kill you call me MISS?! And he said he'd come ea-" Grell scowled him without looking only to jawdrop at the fact that it wasn't his stoic boss.  
"Nice one! coulda fooled me!" Ronald said with a huge smile on his face, and fist bumped Leon.  
"Ah! I'm so sorry" Grell now suddenly embarrassed that he 'yelled' at a stranger.  
"My, my looking very lovely tonight are we?" with a slight bow Leon took Grell's hand and kissed it, Ronald just watched, very amused at Grell's suddenly blushed red face.  
"Uhm…I well...er…"  
"Oh yes…I am Leon Jonas Kliesen, I am childhood friend of Ronald…"saying it in a husky, flamboyant tone."  
"I have a…uhm..."  
"Oh, I see…well have a pleasant evening then, _Miss_ Sutcliffe"  
"Let's go Romeo….I'll introduce you to Joan bet you'll love her" Ronald said, not waiting for an answer he dragged him into the crowd.

***  
Slowly the dance hall was filling up, and Undertaker STILL wasn't here! Grell pouted as he thumped himself down heavily in a chair and watched the other reapers having fun at the dance floor- other than real William who was muttering nonsense to himself and doing paperwork from his overtime binder at one of the now-empty buffet tables.  
"Looking for someone?" Grell whirled around as the familiar silver-haired head passed through the door, wearing a white button shirt and with a matching silver-grey vest and cravat, black suit, all under a grey frock coat, wearing a hat to match. William looked up at the familiarity of the voice, and now he couldn't help but stare in awe as his imagination of idolized Undertaker came to life. 0_0

"Undertaker!" Grell launched himself at the much older reaper and wrapped his arms around him, before he realized what he was doing. He then pulled back as if the silver-haired reaper had burnt him and smiled shyly.  
"Heehe… You know me all too well, but then I have to dress the part, right?" Undertaker said with a signature cackle at the end, "Shall we enjoy the party?" He asked, stretching a hand to Grell who hesitated, now looking at the very fine gentleman asking for her hand,  
"Let's," The crimson reaper grinned, accepting the pale hand with a gracious, silk black-gloved hand.

* * *

_**to be continued...**_

_**how was it? REVIEW!**_

_**post your comments, reactions below and let me know! **_**:)**

_**like, fave, or PM me if you like...**_

_**stay tuned! **_**:)**


	5. Let's Dance, Drama

**Hey~ I'm back again...well things got hectic...sickness dropped by, and so this chapter got lost in the files on my pc's drive, I am really sorry if you may have waited long for an update, and reviews are SO welcomed but no flames please :p**

**Disclaimers: kudos to Yana Taboso for Kuroshitsuji, thou i own the plot and my OC's Leon and Akira, 'nuff said**

**right... on to the story**

**Enjoy and Review! :)**

* * *

**Ch. 5- That party, Dancing**

As Ronald's party went on deeper into the night, it was just as lively as when it had started. The celebrant was hitting on girls along with his friend Leon, who seemed to be more than willing to be dragged along Ron's matchmaking game just for the fun of it.

Grell smiled despite himself as he followed obediently behind the mortician, the hand that was holding Undertaker's tingling with the contact the two held as he glanced up at the older reaper. The crowd never failed to notice the gender-confused redhead, who at first glance you would assume female. The sequins on his beautiful dress seem to radiate every time a light hit the magnificent attire he was wearing and inevidently showing off his feminine figure, and the crowd began to whisper in confusion, curious as to who had accompanied him.

Undertaker didn't seem to mind the attention since majority of it was on the redhead, but somehow he couldn't help but feel smug at the moment since the one person he had loved the most was willingly following right behind him. And so he lead the lovely redhead into the dance floor.

Whilst tugging the redhead, Undertaker stole a glimpse at the lovely creature behind him, making his heart skip a beat and his face blush in the light shade of pink under his silver fringes. Grell caught the glance from Undertaker, moving his thumb to rub at the back of the mortician's hand slightly.

"So, planning anything?" He asked, moving slightly closer to Undertaker's side.

Upon hearing Grell speak, he turned around looking amused as always a playful smile painted his face, "I don't know...maybe." then shrugged innocently before turning his gaze forward again.

"It's not nice to keep secrets from a lady," Grell frowned, sticking out his bottom lip slightly in an adorable pout.

After a few meters of walking through the crowd, some of the party goers seemed to recognize the man that was tugging at Grell, whispers of: 'Hey his hair is silver,' 'Is that Undertak-,' 'Wow that man looks gorgeous!' filling the exuberant atmosphere.

Upon arriving to their destination near the string band, which had a grand piano with a few accordion players, they came to a halt. A giggle escaped from Undertaker.

"I do hope you won't fail to amuse me, m'dear~". Undertaker said, turning around to face the red head, "So, my lady…I do hope you know how to dance ballroom."

As Grell heard the invitation her pout turned to a grin, revealing nearly ever fang tip,  
"Why of course~! What proper lady doesn't?"

And with that said, Undertaker turned back around and took a deep breathe before giving a courteous bow, one arm behind him and another arm outstretched to the lady just like the fine gent that he was.

"Well then... My lady, would you do me the honor?" Undertaker questioned before glancing up to look at Grell's eyes with a loving look. Of course, the look wasn't noticed at that point as his silver fringe was blocking the view.  
"Why of course, Undertaker dearest," Grell said as he accepted Undertaker's hand, moving himself closer to the mortician and allowing his other hand to rest at Undertaker's shoulder in the proper position. As the band started playing "Eyes on me", (I),they spotted the scene that Undertaker and Grell were sharing and wondered what to play for the charming pair that were now in the middle of the dance floor.  
"Alrighty then... shall we?" Undertaker asked as he slowly moved and guided Grell along to the slow dance, moving perfectly to the melody while engraving the wonderful experience in his memory.

At a noticeable distance, Leon spotted the redhead from one of the tables near the bar, and sensed that the tune they were dancing to was coming to an end. He glanced at Ronald who was sweet talking one of the girls from the general affairs department, and with inhuman speed he made his way to the band. He poked the violinist, the closest person to him, than whispered.  
"Hey…why don't' you play "Por Una Cabeza?"(II)  
The man nodded, seeming to also find it appropriate. He told to his co-players, who all nodded in agreement, then started the tune.

Undertaker noted that the music stopped, but moments later he noticed that it then played a familiar rhythm once again. Undertaker then inquired to his partner,  
"My lady, would you happen to dance the tango?"  
Grell nodded, "Of course, a lady such as I would shamed if I didn't know how do, why do you ask?"

And as if on cue the tune flipped to one of its fast tempos, which made Undertaker smile from ear to ear. He drew Grell a bit farther for a move, then back to him for a much closer stance.

Grell tilted his head up and felt his hips begin to sashay in time to the music, his feet beginning to step in proper timing and posture of the dance. Then he felt Undertaker lift him, tossing him into the air, around then back again to Undertakers arms. Undertaker held Grell close, their bodies pressed up against each other's. In a more precise posture, the Undertaker led the red head's body superbly, and both noted that they had gathered an audience.

Grell's lips parted in a half gasp, "U-Undertaker? I had no idea you were so talented in the art of dancing..." He sighed, his hair brushing slightly against Undertaker's pale cheek, who in turn had a wide grin painted while his hair covered face.  
"Kukuku...boredom makes you do things...like this..." Undertaker chuckled, still moving in time with the melody before tossing Grell into a twirling movement. Grell spun beneath Undertaker's wrist, allowing himself to be led into a dip before jerking himself back up again, blushing when their faces were only millimeters apart. Then he heard a unified and piercing cat-call from the three reapers, Ronald, Leon and Eric, who managed to stand out from the crowd that was watching them in awe. Undertaker noticed this as well, then looked at Grell, curious as to how he'd react.

Grell sent the cat-calling trio a glare along with a huff over Undertaker's shoulder, while a heavier blush spreading across his cheeks. Undertaker seemed notice the glare from the corner of his eye.  
"Hehehehe...as always you never cease to amuse me..." Grell's eyes snapped back to the Undertaker at the sound of his voice, willing the blush to disappear before Undertaker noticed.

"W-What do you mean by that?" He asked curiously. Undertaker didn't answer, instead he just let out a quiet breathy chuckle. Grell huffed slightly and gave Undertaker a look at the cryptic attitude the elder was keeping up. It was making him extremely impatient, he didn't like having no idea what thoughts were going through Undertaker's mind. Grinning at the look Grell was giving him proved to be very entertaining indeed. Suddenly in what sounds to be the final up-tempo of the tune, he spun Grell out and pulled her back in for the final dip and end pose of the dance. He held her close and the crowds cheered, the trio hollering much louder cat-call.

Grell felt his breath catch in amazement as he was tilted backwards, his crimson hair just brushing the floor. With a grin he glanced around at the cheering crowds, heart pounding, cheeks flushed.

Undertaker musing at himself "Hehehehe...I still got it!" He said with a smug smile before taking Grell's hand and guided him towards the tables near the minibar.  
"Indeed," Grell nodded, obediently following the insane mortician. Once Grell was seated, Undertaker spoke again.  
"Hang on, I'll get us drinks" Undertaker went to the bar for their drinks, but was surprised when someone approached him moments later.  
"Why hello there, Undertaker honey~! Nice to see you still got the moves, eh~?" A flamboyant yet deep voice said as it greeted him.  
"Hmm~ why if it isn't Akira Kazuki? It is good to see you to, little dear." Undertaker said as they fist bumped then laughed. Before he knew it, Undertaker found himself lost in conversation with his old friend, inadvertently ignoring his date as he did so.

Grell shifted impatiently in his seat, leaning back and forth to see who Undertaker was talking to.  
"I'm, er... going to fetch something to drink," (III) Grell said, standing. He whisked himself away from the table, feeling tears rim his eyes when Undertaker hadn't even glanced at him. He hastily wiped them away and snatched himself a glass of red wine from the waiter that was walking around with a tray of it, before seating himself alone at a table near the back and looking around at the rest of the party.

Undertaker glanced at Grell- quickly finding him not there, "Oh dear~"  
"What is it honey~?"  
"Totally forgot about 'her'...you...so wicked..."  
"Ooh~ that's not a good way to treat a lov-...friend..." The other man pouted. "Fine...what would she want? It'll be on the house.."  
''I'll look for her first..." Undertaker then took off in a quest to find where the redhead was, silently hoping he didn't leave yet.

Grell sighed and trailed his fingertip around the rim of the wine glass to make a soft chiming noise.  
"So, I guess it was just an act of friendship..." He murmured, taking a delicate sip of the ruby liquid.

Undertaker...getting a little worried of his...lov-...not yet...looked for him... and starting to get tense, since he couldn't find him. A good ten minutes passed of searching high and low, and finally he found the redhead in a lonely table at the back. He let out a sigh of relief before approaching him.

Grell was staring into the wine in his glass, 'Why did I act that way? Why did I feel bad when he wasn't looking at me? Why do I feel like this when he's around? Could it mean that I…I…uhm…' Grell blushing at the thought but then tears started to fall unknowingly from his eyes. 'Am I not good enough? Wait…why am I being like this?' The reaper bit down on his bottom lip to keep himself from allowing anymore tears to escape his eyes, ignoring the blood that began to dribble down his chin from his fangs puncturing his plush bottom lip. As Undertaker approached the red head he seemed to be deep in thought, and the silver haired man was now wondering whether or not he should approach or just leave him be.

Standing there with redhead in sight, Undertaker thought to himself, 'Oh goodness...I was getting comfy with the conversation, and I forgot about her...was it because he was shy that he didn't join in? Grr...I'm at fault that's for sure.' The man thought, gritting

-xoxo-

"Ah~ there you are! I do apologize...I uh...well...er...still wanna come with?"

Grell jumped at Undertaker's sudden voice behind him and spun around after dabbing the blood from his lip with a napkin, tossing it out.

"Y-You came back- I mean, who was that, may I ask?" Grell muttered, his eyes widening to an almost sad, puppy-dog look.

"Oh yes, I'll tell you when we get there, eehehe…, looks closer at his face, ayaa~ what in disco ball did you do?" showing concern in his tone of voice, "C'mon let's get to the bar!"

"I, uhm... there was a chip in the wineglass, and I managed to cut my lips on that." Grell lied, standing up and slowly moving towards Undertaker to get to the bar.

Akira was talking to Leon with a joyful look on his face, then saw Undertaker and a redhead coming to the bar, Akira approaching the pair and turned to face Leon, who was yelling "C'mon do it, you lost the bet and it's a dare…hahahaha!"

"Riiight...thats what happened...moving on!", once at the bar, he let Grell set in one of the bar stools then sat in the one next to it...hearing Akira yell back "Fine a bet is a bet and I let you win, don't you underestimate me!"

"Whatever you lost this time….hahaha" Leon happily cheered on

Akira then strenched up for a few seconds, then glanced at the bar table, and jumped and did a backflip and back handspring off of the countertop and landed gracefully behind the counter.

Undertaker smirked while Grell gasped in shock, Akira then fixes his hair and said without looking, was looking on the shiny surface on counter like a mirror "Good evening sir, I'm -" looking up "Oh hey, honey~"

"Dear~ putting on a show, are we? " Akira was wearing a white button up shirt with a silk vest and tie, and slacks and his hair was slightly slicked back.

"Not exactly …it was bet and I lost…so tis a dare." He said looking at Undertaker with a smirk, looks examines Grell face and her outfit, then back to the Undertaker with a skeptic look along with a pout, sees Grell with puffed eyes and bleeding lip "good going genius" with a mix of sarcastic and threw a playful punch to the shoulder.

"Alright, throws hands up in a playful surrender, a'right...geez, I know it looks bad!" he said putting his hands down before he turned his head to face Grell.

"Uh...Sutcliffe meet Akira Kanzaki...he's my ...uh…"

"colleague, …what'ya want?...C'mon, no need to be shy" Akira stated

"I don't want anything, why do you ask?" Grell smiled slightly.

"Uhm…i meant...a drink."

"Dear~...could you give me that, cough, …drink? (IV)" Undertaker asked.

"Oh~, the usual one? Sure, how bout you…or maybe you don't drink."

"Oh! I misunderstood the question!" Grell laughed before casting a glance at the available booze, "Some simple red wine would be nice."

"Oh right then, wait a moment."

"Hmm...simple...Cabernet sauvignon...for you Miss Grell."

Starts making Undertaker's drink handing a minute later to Undertaker, "And an...*clears throat*...for you.."

Grell tilted his head at the lack of explanation for Undetaker's drink before simply settling back to loosen up with his drink.

Undertaker sipped the drink in one go thru a straw

Akira was grinning ear to ear, then...

Undertaker gave out a moan tilted his head up then down "Aaah~ ...Akira...Wooo!" head whip, although he sounded like he was in pain, you could see a grin in his face.

Grell glanced at Undertaker's strange actions.

"Are you alright Undertaker?" He asked, raising a delicate eyebrow.

Akira openly laughed now.  
"Uh huh." Undertaker grins smugly.

Akira said turning to Grell, "Another round honey~?"  
the mortician replied instead "Yes please"

Akira then makes the same drink, getting the same actions from Undertaker.

"Erm... ok, why not?" Grell grinned before seeing Undertaker acting strangely again, "Are you sure, Undertaker? Maybe you shouldn't have anything else..." Grell was growing slightly concerned of the insane mortician at the way he was acting.

"Don't worry to much, 'am just buzzed eeeheehe...and hey...Sutcliff...how well can you handle a cocktail...hmm?"

"Uh... Taker? Are you saying...but she…"

"Just give a lightened one."

"Oh~ okay…"

"Let's have a go," Grell smiled, tilting himself back in his seat, the wine slowly beginning to take it's effect to mellow Grell out.

"Uhm-hmm...what would you want, miss Sutcliff?"

"Something exotic, take your pick for me," Grell winked.

Undertaker, just watched in anticipation.

"Right, anyway we have limited sources so..." Akira then makes the drink, mixing liquors and liqueurs and shaking in a showy bartender way.

"Aki~ *chuckles* Wow...I almost forgot how fun to watch you were..." Undertaker said with a smirk.

"Oh shut up...I think the alcohol's kicking in." Akira said with a grin

"Hm..." Grell sighed while eyeing Undertaker... "Why was he acting so strange?"

"Oh he's just fine."

"Hey...I'm far from being drunk, darling~, give her the red one..."

"You stole my words...that's what I'm doing, honey~"

Grell's eyes narrowed at the sweet names and words Akira and Undertaker were passing as he shifted uncomfortably.

Akira tapped the off the lid off of the shaker after shaking and poured it in to a chilled cocktail glass, and putting in a lemon peel in.

"Here you go miss Grell, I present' ya...The classic Cosmo."

Eric then came by "Kanzaki?"

Akira then looked up "Hey~ Slingby!"

"Ah your the barten'er?"

"As you can see, I am right here, captain obvious" Akira said in a playful, matter of factly tone

"Pleased to see you buddy, right… gimme 2 cold ones." Eric sneered

"Ok, wait" Gets the beer then hands it to Eric.

"Thanks, see ya' around."

"Say hi to Alan for me, honey~" Akira says with a smirk  
"Sure will, love~" Eric replied along with a mock salute

Grell daintily picked up the glass and took a small sip.

"Mm, interesting flavor, well made, darling," Grell nodded his approval.

"Why thank you."

"Akira, can I have a White Russian?" (V)

Akira makes the drink, Undertaker then came close till there noses were inches apart.

Grell immediately turned away from the pair, staring hard into his cocktail as he tried to ignore what was probably going on beside him.

* * *

**_To be continued..._**

**_so how was it? _**

**_REVIEW below and let me know..._**

**_till next time..._**

_A/N= wow i forgot how that was a sort-of long chapter, i really hoped you liked how it played out, Also special thanks to Odji for pointing out things I missed, :)_

_Ok references:_

_1__st__ – Eyes on me – Final Fantasy X theme, piano version_

_2__nd__ – Por Una Cabeza – Carlos Gardel, (instrumental)_

_3__rd__ – its an inside joke...Grell says he i'll fetch something when Undertaker is right where all the drinks come from..._

_4__th__ – Sex on the beach ….cocktail! has Vodka, Peach schnapps, Orange juice, Cranberry juice_

_5__th__ – a dessert cocktail, composed of Vodka, Kahlua and Cream_


	6. じゅんじょう な かんじょう (Pure-hearted feelings)

**Since i was pre-occupied with school, and writing my two other fics, i forgot about this one, I am really sorry for not updating as of late, and i will keep my word from my A/N I wrote in my 'Shotgun Kiss' fic, Also this chapter turned out waaay longer than i expected it to be...so YEY for long chapters! Lastly reviews and alike are very much appreciated so...nuff said.**

**I hope you'll like it!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Grell immediately turned away from the pair, staring hard into his cocktail as he tried to ignore what was probably going on behind him.

Akira laughs every once in a while as he and Undertaker was talking about his feelings about Grell who was right beside, but they talked about it in a way, that to Grell it looked like they were talking sweet nothings to each other.

Grell's ears strained to catch the conversation between Akira and Undertaker, slowly spinning himself to face forwards with an irritated expression then glancing sidewards to see both of them at normal distance now and Undertakers drink was half empty.

Akira smirked as he saw the look on Grell's face, " heehehee...you truly are amusing Grell"  
"Hmph, I could say the same for you two," Grell retorted  
"Oh~ feisty, I like that…" Akira countered, "…if you're thinking of our relationship is like, then NO, we aren't lovers…anymore"

"…Any…more?!" Grell gasped at what he just heard

"He was my…partner in crime, back in the day, we got in and out of trouble a lot of times before…then we started going out, but it was more like an open relationship..." Akira recalling the past with a smirk on his face, then turned to Undertaker then his smile spread into a feline smile.  
Grell glanced at Undertaker as well, one delicate eyebrow rose questionably.  
"C'mon honey~ you can do it..."Akira cheered "…if you won't then it would be a waste…"

"Huh? Do... what? Exactly?" Grell asked, confused at what was going on.  
Undertaker inhales deep turning to Grell's direction, "I ain't to good with this type of thing, so it might not sound too well…"

"Believe me hun, its perfect in all ways possible…" Akira said as he sat on a high stool then placed both his elbows on the counter and his palms on his chin.

Undertaker then begins to speak "There is always a time, when you being near me, you take my breath away, All the things I wanted to say can find no voice. And so I wait in silence, in hopes that you'll one day, look at me and love me as i do to you, I love you not only for what you are,But for what I am when I'm with you, m'dearest Grell Sutcliff," then shortly after turns to Akira who was getting teary eyed.

"U-Undertaker... y-you mean..." Grell trailed off, happy tears glimmering in his eyes as his hand slipped down between them to lace his fingers with Undertaker's.  
Undertaker still unsure as to how to react to it aptly just looks at Grell tenderly, but the silver fringes on his face shielded the expression causing it to remain unseen, he turns to Akira,  
"Oh~ honey, that look on your face makes me want to hug you…."

Grell noticed the unsure look on Undertaker's face and quickly pulled away,  
"I-I'm sorry! I'm going too fast in this!" He yelped, casting his eyes nervously to his lap.  
Once out of Grell's grasp, his hand turned to his drink and drank the remaining drink in the cup, "Aki~ dear, what do you think?"

Akira shrugged but continue to smile, "…just like how it's supposed to be…such a sight to see..."  
Then both looked like they were having an unspoken conversation, by doing so it looked like they were staring into each other's eyes, making Grell's fists clenched as he struggled against questioning whether or not the confession Undertaker spoke of earlier was a lie.

Undertaker then turns back to Grell then says, "Well, Sutcliffe…I'd like a response if you don't mind…"  
"W-Well..." Grell stuttered, trying to find the right words without causing Undertaker to dislike him, "The way you've been acting as of late... Instead of you really offering your heart to me as though you've been saying... I feel like it's all an act. Like you're just trying to make me happy again before saying 'It was for friendship' as everyone else has said and kicking me to the curb, to leave me in tears even though it was supposed to be for 'friendship'." Grell spoke bitterly, dark memories of his past slowly seeping around him like a blackened cloak.

"Kiraaaa~ it's a suc...cess! We finally got Will…iam to drink and …. he don't seem to take… in the alcohol.. too nicely" then barked in a drunken slur,  
"Hun~ I'll leave you two lovebirds for a while-" turns and heads to Ronald and Leon at the other end of the counter,

"Ah-ki-ra!" Ronald called "need a plastic baggie... now...I feel my dinner coming back up" Akira quickly hands a Ronald a paper bag, and just in time, Ronald opens the bag and pukes in it.

"Oh dear, you two are wasted. Both of you should now that my dear megane-kun will throw a mantra like speech at you and when he gets sober, thou he needs to get drunk once in a while, either way you two seem to have a blast, you really had a fun time"

"So…does that mean you don't feel the same way…." Undertaker said to Grell with a sad tone "…okay, I apologize then, I shouldn't have said what I've said."

Undertaker says, "and Sutcliff, just to make things clear, Akira is one of my closest buddies, and being openly gay he likes to call 'names' to a few people including myself and the two 'players' behind me, glances over his shoulder to find Akira being pulled by the collar by Leon who kisses him in a sloppy yet heated kiss, and Akira was hesitant but returned the kiss anyway, "…Oh dear...they're at it again." Grell looks to the direction to find the scene cute and weird at the same time, Undertaker continues "...you do know how awkward love confessions is..."

Akira then playfully scolds Leon and Ronald who were both so close to passing out. Undertaker then 'glares' at them, Akira couldn't help but sweatdrop then apologizes to him, glances back to Grell then speaks with a sigh, "I may not look serious enough but...I do love you...really, but unfortunately...it seems you don't." Undertaker says as he stood up from his seat turning to the Akira, Ronald and Leon's direction.

"Wait!" Grell grabbed Underaker's arm, forcing him to look, "Though I do, Undertaker. I'm always just too worried to open my heart to someone again after what's happened so many times..."

"Really? wait...If you're saying that to take pity on me, then quit it I don't need it." Undertaker then looks at his arm, then at Grell, then turns toward the trio but stays still, his back to Grell,  
"Even the most dedicated people give up when they know that what they were after is gone."

Grell's vision was suddenly blurred by tears as a strange numbing sensation took over, allowing him to lose his grip on Undertaker's arm and his head to droop, the one he thought he could finally learn to love again with, was simply leaving him.

"V-Very well t-then..." Grell's voice dropped to a dull whisper, "I-I'm sorry for ever thinking y-you were the one,"

The trio remained silent as they somehow watched eagerly at the drama that was playing before their eyes.  
Undertaker was suddenly stunned at what Grell just said, "Wait...what?...w-what did you just say?"

Grell glanced up, a fire in his eyes as he managed a bitter smile, getting irritated at the current situation.  
"You! The one I thought wouldn't push me away like everyone else did- Sebastian, William... I thought 'Maybe someone who can finally see me as more than just a nuiscance'…" tears beginning to flow freely as he continued on,"…but I thought wrong, it's the same as it always was. Getting my hopes up before simply throwing me to the side!" After his small rant, the fire in his eyes died and his shoulders slumped, "I was sorry for thinking you were different," wiping his eyes with as much grace he could muster.

"Hey...hold on, ...when did i say you were a nuisance? It's not like you actually tell me that you." Undertaker now growing slightly confused.  
"Well... I thought you might have known that after the way everything has been going. But..." Grell interrupted, "Even if I did admit it, you've brushed me off for me to see I'm not worth it anyways," The redhead sighed as he slowly began to back away, preparing himself for the moment when Undertaker would walk away to the trio and leave him alone like everyone else always had.

Undertaker was now torn between sticking to he had just said moments earlier and forgetting it all and just hug Grell tightly and hold him close in his arms.

It was in that moment when Akira hugged Undertaker from behind who was still contemplating about what to do unminding what Akira did.

"U'taker, honey~?" Akira probed, but after not getting a response he let his head drop on Undertaker's shoulder then whispered in his ear,  
"…hey…I think you still have a fighting chance…" he then purred as he nudged his head to Undertaker in a feline manner "…go ahead …chase the little red mouse…defrost from your spot and kiss 'her' already…"

To Akira and Undertaker there was no ill intention to the action, but from Grell's point of view it was different.  
Grell's jaw nearly dropped had he not clenched his teeth in jealousy,  
"I'll... er... leave you two 'lovebirds' together now," Grell forced himself to say as sweet as possible, continuing to get out of Undertaker and Akira's way. He didn't feel like watching the scene in front of him.

Undertaker snapped back, "wh-Aah~...w-what the hell?!"  
Akira instantly was in front of Grell stopping him from her tracks..."honey~ I mean Sutcliff, you are so cute, makes me want to cuddle you, but i wont...you are his"  
"W-What? But he doesn't... didn't you just see he just tried to walk away from me? Obviously I'm not 'his'!" Grell snapped, shoving past Akira and continuing on his way.

"Okay, whatever you do now will have effect later on…and honestly you confuse what you mean before actually say what you what to say…" Akira said in a serious tone before leaving and still continued on as he when to the bar "…and if you don't know….your all he talks about…"

Grell paused and spun around, "R-Really? What does he say?" Grell asked, growing more confused and surprised.

Akira was now in the counter, making drinks...while mumbling about Ronald getting passed out drunk at his own party, UT was looking at G, slightly looking down with a face that says 'i got rejected'.  
Undertaker continued to look longingly at Grell's direction, then turned around in despair, equating that Grell leaving was a sign to leave 'her' alone.

Grell dug his nails into his palms before slowly striding over.  
"U-Undertaker?" He asked, shuffling his shoe toe on the ground nervously.

Undertaker not noticing Grell looks at Akira, his usual grin is gone. "Aki~ could you please...kill me...i feel so bad about what just happened I want to die"  
"Okay honey…" Akira pauses then gasped "….what?!"

Grell cast a worried glance at Akira, hesitantly reaching a hand out to Undertaker, who incidently ignored Grell thinking it was someone else.  
"Oh my…that's it.. you are not drinking anymore…." Akira figured it was just the alcohol talking after thinking it over.

Grell had finally had enough of being ignored while standing there,  
"Undertaker!" He exclaimed a bit too loudly, nudging the slumped elder reaper.

Undertaker just looks up at Akira through hazy vision then glances sideward to see Grell there, though he thinks he was just imagining it since he was heavily intoxicated now.  
"No yelling please my head hurts…."

"Undertaker, I'm right here," Grell waved his black gloved hand in front of Undertaker's face.  
To Undertaker's eyes everything was blurry then pitch black darkness, he passed out.

Akira sighed in defeat as he complains "Thanks to Ronald and Leon god knows where William left off to, and now this….Undertaker passes out too and very depressed at that…good grief~"

Grell feeling that Akira's complaing somewhat shot at him, "Oh! So now it's MY fault that he's like this when YOU were the one to make me walk away because you got yourself drunk off your rocker and began your little 'game' with him?!" Grell screeched, his fangs baring into a half snarl.

Akira stunned to find Grell suddenly and literally explode, "hey hey keep your barnet on, no need to get all emotional on me... I'm not sure of what you are talking about, and No...we bartenders are banned from getting drunk and as of now i'm still sober...thank you"

"Don't play dumb with me! besides, you're the one that got him into this mess whether you were drunk or not by hanging all over him," Grell crossed his arms and turned away with a sniff.

Then out of the nowhere,  
Undertaker speaks out in drunken haze, "Aki~ could you give a blowjob?"*** only to passes out again.  
Akira was about to counter Grell, snapped his head to Undertaker who was passed out on the countertop, then answered, "Why of course I ca-, hey wait NO! you have consumed enough alcohol in your system, I won't allow any more..."

Grell's face turned bright enough to match his hair at the comment.  
"You see what I mean? He obviously wants you instead of me..." Grell sighed wearily, "I'm about ready to just get my coat and leave. I'm tired of arguing with you..."

"So, you're walking out again, how dramatic of you…" Akira taunted

"No, nothing like that, I simply just don't want to carry on with this anymore, besides, a dramatic walk-out isn't the situation here, it's simply leaving because nothing good is coming out of this. And how am I misunderstanding this? I can see as clear as the glasses on your face that I'm being ignored and he's paying attention to you..." Grell muttered.

"That's just the alcohol, anyway explain how you react when you get rejected, hmm…" Akira counters  
"The same as always, I'm used to disappointment... after they dump me out on the street and shut the door once explaining they just did it to help me feel 'better', treating myself to dinner with a glass of wine and a hot bath afterwards is really all that happens..." Grell replied, "Now, are you done here yet so I can go? I've had enough for the night."

Undertaker whispers "love is such a dangerous game, once you fall hard, it takes a while to get back up again on your feet….."passes out again, Akira loudly whistles for the bouncers and the other bartender to come over "Stefan, I presume you can continue my shift?"

"Why of course, love you can always count on me" Stefan said in a gruff deep tone, then continues to talk this time to the two very buff guys, "Ken and Ryu, *** could you help me carry these passed out dears, to the room I'm staying in?"

"No problem" Ryu then carries Ronald, while Ken lifts Leon like he a sack of potatoes. "And Stefan, could you keep out for William, I have no idea where he is, and tell him where we're staying." Stefan simply nods then smiles at him as reply.

"So you're just going to walk out with him now?" Grell asked.  
"Well...do i have a choice...now? or do you want to take this chance to take him home"  
"Fine... if he wakes up tell him I'll be by the shop the day after tomorrow..." Grell muttered.

Akira then jumps up to the countertop and yells to crowd "Alright, ladies and gents the party is over now, but unless you wanna skip work later today then feel free to stay… "  
That being said Akira and company left through the back door.

~o~

Later that day, it was basically around 4 AM when they left the club.  
Akira had requested a two-day leave off of his work so he could tend to the drunk and passed out trio. He was the shops 'undertaker' in those two days, and during those times, Stefan told him that he had found William passed out on couch back in the club, Stefan practically carried William to the shop, Undertaker's Funeral Parlor. And with that Akira played nurse to the four people. After a day of sleep and tending, William was the first to wake up, who got paranoid about missing work and getting a pay cut by doing so, but Akira had already informed the dispatch about their situation, making William relax for a bit. Ronald and Leon couldn't come in due being passed out wasted. Undertaker then woke up an hour later after William, who then went back to attend to his awaiting 'guests' at the morgue this time. Ronald and Leon both woke up two hours later. Now that everyone was back in shape, they ate a healthy meal prepared by Akira, then the three dispatch went on there way after the meal and saying they owe Akira a favor.

**_Two days later..._**

"Ugh... my head still aches from that party..." Grell sighed as he headed through the streets of London, work was thankfully slower than usual today, so he had time to stop by Undertaker's shop. Stomping his boots clear of any dirt, he banged on the door, adjusting his scarlet coat and waiting.  
"Undertaker! Are you there?" Grell knocked again, growing rather impatient, it was cold out, and he had been standing there for nearly five minutes.

Akira opened the door, and was just wearing black jeans and a grey dress shirt, his shoulder length hair was held by a hair band, his glasses that had a thin metal frame  
Akira said in an excellent Undertaker voice impression, "good day...looking to buy coffins..."

Grell crossed his arms and tapped his foot on the step with a glare,  
"And where might Undertaker be today?"

Akira then stared then dropped back to his regular deep husky voice, "Oh its you...uhm...who are you again?"  
Grell shook his head, "Look... if Undertaker isn't here I'm not staying. Is he?"  
"Yea, who's lookin'?" Akira asks as he places a cigarette in his mouth then decides whether or not to light it or not.

Grell rolled his eyes at the rather annoying reaper, "Me, obviously, now can I come in?"  
"Right...c'mon in...gads you look awfully familiar..."Akira says then lights up the cigarette.  
"You don't remember anything from the party," Grell sighed covering his nose gracefully.

Akira then thinks out loud, "hmm~ when we got...'home', talked and drank, shit happens...i get to play nurse...wait..." looks at G in his regular outfit "...you were at the party, noh?"

"Yes, I was," Grell nodded tiredly, feeling that he was just going in circles.

"Uh...you were the... your name was...Greg...was it?"

"Grell Sutcliff..." The redhead sighed as he corrected.

"Hmm..." huff on the cigarette, "Aaah! the redhead in the dress...that walked out...and left..."

Then a voice echoed thru the room, "Aki~ Is the customer getting a coffin? Or is it the demon butler?"

"No to both honey~" Akira yells back.

"Hey, I did not walk out and leave! You said the party was over."

"Right, that doesn't mean you should leave too, Either way its my bad so I'm sorry...If you please, take a seat, Mr. Sutcliff"

"And that would be Ms. Sutcliff, Leon," Grell muttered, sending the younger reaper a death glare.

He walking towards the morgue room, stops in tracks, "oh yeah... right...and...it's Akira."

"Aki~ there is a customer...who is it?"

"Not a customer but a guest, he's looking for you, dear~!"

"That would be me Undertaker dear~!" Grell sing-songed as he took a seat at one of the coffins, making himself at home easily.

Akira comes back in and sits on the counter, back in the room then tells Grell "uhm...he'askin' what did you want?"  
"We still didn't finish from the party, I'm here to talk to him about that," Grell replied, tracing circles with his finger on the top of the coffin.

Akira looks up then yells "Honey~ he really wanna talk to you~" then looks at Grell "Ok...imma go get tea..."  
(UT voice) "Right, I'll be right there…"

Grell nodded and leaned back comfortably on his palms, waiting for Undertaker.  
Undertaker came out in his usual robes, and went behind the counter, "So...what can I do for you?"

"We never finished our 'scene' from the other night," Grell gave a slight smile before laying on his stomach lazily, crossing his legs in the air.

"What scene?" Undertaker asks confused

"It seems you've forgotten already? My goodness! Am I the only one who hasn't seemed to lose all memory of the party two nights ago?!" Grell exclaimed.

"Hmm...I dress up...party, danced tango, drank...you rejected me, more drink...passed out...went drinking again later, then i remember Akira tending to me...which one did you mean…" Undertaker enumerated with a groan

"Since when was I the one that became the horrible at this!? You finally admit to me, all is fine and well, So I decide to try to take things a little easier before you turn around and blame ME for hurting YOU when YOUR the one that even after we finally decided we were the right ones, you decided to walk away! ... I give up..." Grell slumped dramatically on the coffin, burying his face in the crook of his elbow and sighing.

"What did you mean 'take it easier'?, i was just talking to Akira then you walked out, got you back somehow, drank cocktails with you, the I admitted to you...then for some reason you dramatically bailed out on me again...then...i passed out then blank... "

From the kitchen, Akira decided it was best to stay out of it, and was just watching them.

UT was getting agitated, "...and besides YOU never even said anything that I would get as you accepting my pent-up feelings...and you walking out is a sign of rejection, how was I supposed to react to that?!... It was like pie bomb that went splat it in my face...I mean who wouldn't be depressed?"

"Oh, because smiling and taking the other's hand is definitely a sign of rejection," Grell shot up again,

"You were the one that seemed to tense up when I said that I finally realized maybe you were the one. So I decided to take things a little easier for you, then you decided to ignore me!"  
Undertaker thought about what 'she' said, and it clicked like puzzle piece "Right, I apologize... it would seem that I was at fault… again" Undertaker then "...maybe i'm...i..." looks down

Grell's eyes softened as the arguement sllowly calmed down, he slipped off of the coffin and stepped slowly closer,

"You're what, Undertaker?"

"I'm...just not cut out...for this... kind of thing...serious romantic things"

As the situation started to slow down, Akira comes back from the kitchen, rolling along a trolley that held the tea and the tea set along with a cookie jar. Then he sees Undertaker getting all depressed again.

"Oh my~"

Grell sighed irritably, as always, as soon as he thought everything could become fine and dandy again, Undertaker simply lost it again.  
"Hey, Sutcliff….what on earth happened, I only left a short while and this happens…"

"I was trying to make up for the other night, but it's obviously not getting me anywhere..." Grell muttered, glaring at Akira.

"Hmm...so what did you do? " Akira countered and his narrowed.

"All I said was 'we never finished from the other night' and he turned it into an argument!" Grell nearly screamed at Akira, unknowing aiming his anger at him.

Akira's sarcasm overflowing, "Right, that's what happened…"

Undertaker speaks out, "Akira, relax, I'm fine"  
Akira then turns to Undertaker "No, you clearly not fine maybe I shou-"  
Undertaker then grabs Akira by the collar, "Listen, I get it…you're just protecting me…and I appreciate the gesture but this is something, I think Grell and I should sort out ourselves…"

Grell was stunned at the sudden action then blushed when Undertaker called him by this first name. He was happy inside, Very happy indeed.

Akira then nods, "Okay…I understand…" slightly blushes, breaths out a small amount of smoke that was in his mouth, "you can let go now…"  
It was only then that Undertaker realized that his and Akira's face was only an inch apart. At that point Grell inner self was starting to boil up in jealously, Undertaker then lets go.

"Alrighty then I'll go to the shops and buy stuff, anything you would like?"

"You already know, what you're supposed to buy... Mum..." Undertaker chuckles.  
Akira laughed then says in a mom like tone, "Remember dear~, if you going to do certain things don't forget to wear protection…its better to be safe from any kinky disease"  
And with that said Akira left with a big smirk on his face.

Grell understood the phrase all to well, and blushed as red as a tomato while Undertaker then breaks out to his characteristic laughing fit.

With just the both of them in the shop, alone there was just awkward silence.  
Grell gave a small smile, trying to lift the nervous feeling in the room.  
Undertaker takes the cookie jar and pulls out a cookie and starts eating it. "So….uhm….well?"

"Nothing..." Grell sighed, his gaze dropping to his feet.

"What s'pposd to happen now?"

"Well, whatever you want." Grell muttered, scuffing his toe at a mark on the floor.

"Uhm...you hate me...do you?"

Grell's head snapped up, eyes wide, "No! Why would you think that? Of course I don't hate you..."

"Well...then why do you always get mad at me? And walk out on me?"

"Because I get tired of being ignored... whenever that Akira..." seeming to get pissed at the name "...is around, you two get talking and it's like I'm not even there..." Grell explained, peering sadly up at Undertaker.

Undertaker has cute confused look yet still slightly unseen, "Then why not join in on the conversation? Besides Aki~ is fun to be around.."

"Haven't you heard me trying? You two just drown me out..."

"Nope...maybe because...wait...right, then just say whatever comes to your mind..."

In the shopping district, Akira suddenly sneezed for no reason at all.

"Right now? Or in the conversation?" Grell asked, growing confused again.

"On both...i think finds you cute teeheehe…"

"Well maybe my heart is set on someone else rather than him... but I don't think they feel the same way...he probably thinks I'm some arguementive, overdramatic, annoyance." Grell muttered.  
Undertaker chuckles softly, "Yep...you got that right...he's right too...I didnt realize it till he told me..."

"Told you what?" Grell asked, still staring at the ground.

"Eehehehe...I almost forgot that I always thought, you were so cute when you get all emotional about stuff…" Undertaker commented with a smile.

Grell's face flushed at the comment and he glanced upwards, stuttering "W-What?"  
"Heehehe...that too...that look on your face" Undertaker said with his smile turning to a grin.  
Grell smiled slightly at the comment, a blush dusting his cheeks.

"I love how you smile at me, it makes me feel that nothing can go wrong" Undertaker said lovingly.

"Y-You really think so?" the blush now appeared in a darker shade.

"Well...that was cheezy...but i meant it..." he clarified

"A lot of sweet things lovers- people say to each other sounds cheesy," Grell gave a light laugh.

"What did you-... well...now matter how this might sound i'll say this anyway...You Are all I need… and with you I'm complete… I need you like the air I breathe.

"Am I really that important?" Grell smiled, slowly heading closer to Undertaker.

"Hmm...if i told you i hate you so much, then i would be lying...but i'm still unsure if you feel the same way"

"And if i say yes, would you believe me?"

"I don't know...maybe?"

"Well, after going through so many disappointments with others I've grown used to being let down. I am in search for someone to teach me not that not everyone is like that. To not have to lie about loving me and then afterwards dumping me out in the streets like nothing...know anyone?" Grell's eyes playfully flickered as he glanced at Undertaker.

Undertaker shrugs "Hopefully you will find that i am not one of those kinds of people...as I find that the most valuable treasures can be found...well... in the dumps..." he then looks at Grell with those longing loving eyes that remained unseen.

Grell let out a breath of laughter, stopping a few inches away from in front of Undertaker.

"Tell you what I'll show what most people/reapers rarely see..."  
After finishing eating the cookie in his mouth, and with just the counter in between the two, Undertaker then leaned closer while one of his hands on his silver fringes, and does this... sexy hair slick back motion and straightening his back, and revealing his face scar and closed eyes that slowly opened to reveal a lime green-golden eyes...that lovingly looked straight into G's green-yellow ones then down to her lips then back again to her eyes...

While staring into the endless abyss of Undertaker's eyes, Grell seemed to be drawn in to it, slowly and hesitantly tipsforward, hesitantly meeting his lips with Undertaker's and...

* * *

**cut!**

**to be continued...**

**So, how was it? **

**REVIEW in the box below and let me know your thoughts...**

A/N: *** - the word 'blowjob' here means its two meanings, the perverted one (as it may easily be misunderstood) and the Cocktail one, (whoever named it that, well...i can't say much about that so...whatevs...)

*** 2 -Ryu and Ken, from Street Fighter?...yes...what can i say, they are the perfect as being a nightclub security

**tune in next time :)**


End file.
